This invention relates to the field of exercising devices, and more particularly, to a wrist exercising device incorporating a torsion spring element.
Numerous wrist exercising devices are presently known which operate on the principle of applying a torque, or compression force, to a spring through predetermined manipulation of suitable hand grip elements. Illustrative of such devices are those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,830,493; 3,717,338; 3,666,267; 3,396,967; 2,973,962; 2,714,008; and 1,604,333.
Exercises which strengthen the hand, wrist and forearm muscles are particularly beneficial, and even critical, to those engaged in athletic pursuits where these muscles are constantly brought into play, e.g., when engaged in such sports as baseball, tennis, golf, lacrosse, badminton, hockey, and the like. It is desirable that an individual be able to gradually increase the rigorousness of the exercising program as the muscles are strengthened, and thus able to meet a greater and more demanding exercising challenge. Moreover, it is desirable that the devices used for exercising the hand, wrist and forearm be readily and simply adapted for use by either men, women or children according to individual physical exercising capabilities.
In none of the devices of the above-mentioned patents is provision made for varying the number of springs or for conveniently removing and installing springs possessing different torsional ratings in order to adapt to individual needs and preferences.